Expectation
by Sweet Avidya Jones
Summary: Pregnancy-related Kataangst. (No smut this time around)
1. Chapter 1

[Hello! :D Just a quick note! I've been sitting on pieces of this for a while now. I almost dropped it during Summer Kataang Week but then a bunch of you also wrote Pregnancy Kataangst so I figured I'd take a little bit more time with it. Still not fully satisfied with it - when are we ever - but I've been staring at it too long so up it goes. Ha ha.]

xXXx

Before he was Firelord, Zuko was a Prince.

People often assumed this was little more than a life of luxury, of indulgence and laziness. They had no idea what it meant to be raised to be a leader. A royal family was not like other families. It was the type of family for whom plotting and intrigue were commonplace. For Zuko this had been true even within the palace walls, especially after his mother was gone.

He sat with his arms folded, scowling. Only a matter of years ago, a meeting like this would have made sense to him, might even have excited him for its secretiveness. Now he was just uncomfortable and it troubled him that he couldn't pinpoint the moment at which this change had occurred. He sat in a conference room in the Fire Nation Palace - since the end of the war his life had become a never ending corridor of conference rooms - the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe Representatives sat across the table from him.

The Water Tribe Representative was called Iluq. Newly selected from the Northern Water Tribe, he was young and ambitious but also quick-witted and intelligent. Zuko liked him. The Earth Kingdom Representative - a man named Shin - was another story. The Earth King typically sent him for issues of great importance, since he was known for his shrewdness and obstinacy. He was also old and grew annoyed easily, a trait Zuko often exploited.

Aang was not present. Zuko shifted uneasily, eyeing the seat next to him that his younger friend would otherwise occupy.

"Are you listening to me, Lord Zuko?" Shin asked.

He met the man's stare and frowned, "I'm listening. I don't particularly care for what I'm hearing."

"The Avatar is sixteen." As if he wasn't sure whether he was getting his point across, Shin added, "That means he is of age now."

"I know what it means," Zuko snapped, despite himself.

The older man nodded, "We should contact him about this as soon as possible."

Zuko shook his head tersely, "He has more than enough to worry about without us pressuring him about this, too. Frankly, WE have more than enough to worry about."

"I must respectfully disagree. The question of balance is something that should concern all of us. It would behoove the Fire Nation most especially to project an image of active interest in these matters."

Zuko had to bite back an angry retort to this rebuke. He glared across the table, "My people know our role in history. We don't need to 'project' anything. Our interest in these matters is genuine."

"So you say." Shin steepled his hands on the table in front of him, "His obligation in this could be very minimal if that were his preference. We could provide a group of volunteer women who-"

"Stop," Zuko interrupted, "Don't say another word. He'd be so insulted. You're forgetting that the Avatar was raised by monks. The idea of fathering children on multiple women is not likely to appeal to him on a number of levels. Besides, he's totally devoted to Katara."

"The Water Tribe girl?" the old man clarified. Iluq smirked a little, feigning sudden interest in the paperwork in front of him, "If that's the case, why haven't they announced their intentions?"

Zuko shrugged, "A formal announcement wouldn't even occur to him him. It's not his way. And he's still a teenager, in any case. Would you have been ready to father an entire nation at his age?"

The man frowned and for the first time since this topic had been broached, he seemed genuinely uncomfortable, "Some members of my Council wished to raise this issue even sooner but I found it...unseemly."

"How charitable of you," Zuko replied dryly. He sat back in his chair, "Hasn't he given enough in this war? He's still trying to build a life for himself without his people. We should let him have that, at least."

Iluq nodded, "I agree with Lord Zuko. We've asked so much of the Avatar over the last few years. We should table this for now."

"To what end?" Shin shot back, irritated at being outnumbered.

"Until he gets married?" Iluq replied with a shrug, "If what Lord Zuko suggests is true we may not have to wait much longer."

Zuko folded his arms across his chest, "And I'd appreciate it if we could keep our number of clandestine meetings to a minimum," he added, "He's not stupid."

"Fine," Shin grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. It was early in the day but she was so tired and had come here to take a nap before lunch. Now that she was alone with her thoughts she wasn't as sleepy.

The room she shared with Aang was decorated in Water Tribe style at his insistence. She balked at this when she first moved in, finding it a little unfair to him, but now she had to admit he'd been right. The Southern Air Temple was beautiful but it was still a temple. If she'd been asked before she moved what living here would be like, she might have guessed it would be relaxing or calming, that she might absorb serenity through osmosis. In reality there was a certain formality to this place. It made it hard to be completely at ease sometimes. And even though the decor in their room was undeniably Water Tribe, certain Air Nomad aspects had crept in. The blankets, for instance, were made from Appa's shed fur, rather than whole animal skins. The room was large and open - very different from the small, easily heated spaces she had grown up in - and the wall hangings didn't completely conceal the stone.

She sighed. The silence around her felt oppressive and she went to the window and opened it. She could hear birds. There was the sound of water rushing; the noise from the fountain on the waterbending practice floor Aang had carved out below their balcony. Whatever she felt about the temple itself she wouldn't have traded living here. It was nice to see Aang so at home. When she first came here with him the place felt like a tomb, WAS a tomb. With the restoration complete and people moving through the halls it was so much brighter, so much happier. It was a place she could see full of young airbenders again one day, running through the grounds together, playing in the airball field. Her stomach clenched.

She wanted to lie down but she stood frozen there, hugging herself, her eyes unfocused. She wracked her brain, trying to think of the right words to express what she was feeling to Aang. Nothing felt right. More than anything she wanted to go to him with this news excited, happy, the way she had imagined. Fantasizing about these moments privately had not prepared her for the reality.

For probably the fifth time in a week, she drew the water from the jug on their bedside table, her hands hovering over her abdomen. She closed her eyes, reaching out until her awareness closed around the tiny mote of life clinging to the inside of her body. It startled her, every time, and she held her breath as if the movement of her lungs could somehow dislodge it. She felt elated for a moment but it was fleeting. Katara stood at the window with the little warm spark beneath her hands and bit her lower lip, wondering how she should even begin. "Aang, I'm pregnant"? She stared out the window. She had been unable to speak these words aloud even to herself.

Katara had run her hands over so many of Aang's injuries over the years. When they were in bed together she would trace the scar on his back with her fingertips. Time had softened the knotted tissue and most of the nerve damage she'd repaired herself. She could still feel her breath catch with anxiety when she remembered that night, that moment when she'd almost lost him. She still felt awed that she had managed such a thing, that she'd brought him back. It was a feat she'd never rivaled since and doubted she ever would. Katara knew she was lucky; when her loved ones were suffering, she could stop it, almost effortlessly. And yet...

It pained her to know there was a wound inside her husband she could never touch. No matter how much they loved each other, there was a part of him that was closed off to her, that she could never know. When she first began to practice healing she lacked confidence. She would consider injuries with hesitation, struggle with where to begin, wonder if this would work, worry she would fail. It had taken experience to grow beyond that. The day she discovered she was pregnant she felt catapulted directly back there, back to unknown territory. She felt the life growing inside her, the possibility, and it was like the broken thing inside of Aang had been exposed to her and she was probing it. Holding her breath in anticipation. Wondering if this would work. Worrying she would fail.

She returned the water to the jug without looking.

It had only been a few months since their wedding and even though getting married felt like a long time coming, they were still young. Aang was not quite eighteen yet. She wondered whether they were even ready. How could they manage to fit a newborn into their hectic schedules? Their work as diplomats kept them traveling regularly - apart from their official work, they were extended far more invitations than they could possibly accept - and both Katara and Aang were kept busy teaching in the meantime. They opened up the Temple to visitors often, so often that the guest dormitory was almost always occupied with rotating groups of people.

It seemed they had just caught up to the work they'd put off during their honeymoon. Aang was surprisingly eager before the trip to leave everyone to their own devices, to figure things out on their own, if only for a little while. Construction was well underway in the city and didn't need quite as much committee attention for the time being. They were both dismayed to find that international politics seemed to have ground to a halt in his absence. Katara went to his office with tea the night they returned to find him buried in letters and parcels, looking a little uncharacteristically rattled. It was strange to admit things had been a lot more straightforward when they were at war.

They could not put their lives on hold for long, even for something as important as this.

She didn't know who to talk to. Suki and Sokka already had their first child but she knew Sokka wouldn't fully understand. As close as she had grown to Suki over the years, Katara couldn't quite picture having this conversation with her. Zuko and Mai were expecting their first and either one of them might have offered a sympathetic ear. But she knew she couldn't possibly talk to anyone about this without telling Aang. He had to be first, which brought her right back to the beginning.

She heard the door open and Aang poked his head in. When he saw her standing at the window he stepped inside.

"I thought you were going to lay down. Is everything okay?"

He stood in the doorway and Katara permitted herself a moment to admire him. Aang had changed nearly as much as he had remained the same. His natural grace hit a snag when puberty started, but he took it in stride with good humor. He was broad shouldered and tall; he kept hinting he was going to grow a beard. They were building a statue of him in the city and Katara suspected he would look different still by the time it was finished. It seemed a shame since the older Aang got, the more handsome he grew. But they were in a hurry to make some sort of gesture, something grandiose. And since he would not let them name the city after him, a statue was the most ostentatious thing they could think of.

Despite all of this he remained humble, friendly with everyone, as open and affable as he had been since they first met. Aang was the only Air Nomad Katara had ever known, but she liked to imagine they would have found him a worthy representative, that his people would have been proud of him.

She nodded in response to his question but felt a lump rising in her throat. The bridge of her nose burned and she covered her mouth with her hand. By the time the tears were running down her cheeks, Aang had crossed the room to embrace her. She leaned into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently rubbing her back in small circles.

She couldn't lie to him, but this wasn't the way she wanted this to go. She let out a shaky breath and pulled away from him, wiping at her cheeks, bending the moisture off of her skin.

"I'm all right," she reassured him, "I'm just not feeling very well."

His brow furrowed in concern. He brushed her hair out of her face, pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Should I call someone?"

She shook her head, taking his hand between both of hers, "I'll be fine. I really do need to lay down. I just wanted the window open."

"Okay." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and Katara knew he was double checking whether she felt feverish, "You'll let me know if you need anything?"

She nodded, then realized, "Aren't you supposed to be teaching a basic meditation course right now? For the new Acolytes?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I ducked out while they're sitting. Chen is timekeeping for me."

"Well you're setting a fine example!" she teased, shoving playfully against his chest. "Don't worry about me." He looked skeptical and she squeezed his hand, "Really. Honestly."

"Okay," he said again, "Get some rest."

Katara watched him leave the room and close the door quietly behind him. She was suddenly exhausted again.

xXXx

Aang sat in his office, trying to get the last of his work out of the way before daylight faded completely. He leafed through a stack of correspondence: requests for counsel, requests for his presence at events. The latter slowed after he and Katara got married, bringing the cringe-inducing realization that a lot of the functions he attended in the past were misguided matchmaking attempts. How many dignitaries' daughters had he sat next to at interminable dinners? There was a knock at the door and one of the acolytes entered with a tray bearing his tea service. Aang stretched as she knelt at the nearby side table to pour him a cup.

"Thank you, Ling," he said. He scratched his head, "Did you bring my mail in earlier?"

She straightened and nodded, "Yes, sir."

He sighed, "I can't find the letter from the Council of Nations. Do you..." he lifted the stack he had been going through to look underneath it. Ling smiled and pointed to a shelf on his desk at eye level, crowded with scrolls. The foremost bore the Council seal. He shook his head ruefully.

"Thank you."

She stood and passed his teacup off to him.

"Is there anything else you need before I'm done for the night?" she asked.

He glanced around, "Thank you, but I don't think so."

"I'll be in the shrine room for a while if you change your mind," she gave a small bow, "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Ling."

Aang set down his tea and retrieved the scroll with a creeping sense of foreboding. He had been avoiding this letter all day but knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Requests for meetings or related Council business always came from a fellow representative. A letter to him from the Council itself meant that a meeting about the Air Nomads - by default then, a meeting about him - had happened without his knowledge. He unrolled it and began reading. A scowl slowly crossed his face. He stood and opened the door to call to the acolyte's retreating back.

"Ling? Bring me a Fire Nation messenger hawk, please." The girl nodded and doubled back to scurry down a nearby hall. Aang returned to his desk and pulled out a blank scroll.

'Zuko

Got the letter from the Council.

Aang'

xXXx

"Aang -

I'm sorry. I wanted to come see you about this in person but the Council felt that was too informal. I apologize that we can't discuss this face to face but Mai is in no shape to travel and I can't really leave her right now.

I know this whole conversation is probably distasteful to you. This should be between you and Katara, in your own time. The Council actually wanted to discuss this with you as soon as you came of age but I managed to talk them out of it. Once you two announced your betrothal I knew I couldn't stop them. At least as far as the public was concerned it was a short engagement. By the time they were ready to contact you, you were already married.

Since we first became friends, the genocide of the Air Nomads has weighed heavily on my mind and my heart. When we came to help you with the restoration at the Southern Air Temple, when you honored me with the request to take part in the funeral rites, I don't think I can ever adequately express the impression that made on me. When I first got to know you I remember thinking you were unlike anyone else I had ever met, even though you were only a kid. I imagined a society full of people like you. What an amazing group of human beings they must have been. And I think about how the Fire Nation - MY Nation, my FAMILY - destroyed all of that. You absolved me of these crimes long ago but it still disgusts me.

I am not unbiased. Knowing another airbender was walking this world would ease my conscience in some small way. This may be selfish but it is the truth. I know the future of your family is a personal thing. I know it isn't the business of politicians. But I think everyone can feel how unbalanced the world is, and we're all troubled by it. If this isn't the very sort of problem we turn to the Avatar for help with, I don't know what is. However poorly the Council may be handling this, their hearts are in the right place.

Mai is going to deliver soon. She went into labor while I was writing this. She said she won't let me back into the room until I finish. I hope you two will consider visiting whenever you are available. We miss you both.

Zuko"

Coming from Zuko this letter bordered on awe-inspiring. The two of them had become very close over the years but Aang had never been on the receiving end of such an emotional outpouring from him and was touched.

He had kept the contents of the Council's message from Katara since receiving it a few days prior, though he was sure his agitation had been noticeable. He skipped morning meditation the next day - the first time he could recall since he had begun this practice with the acolytes - opting instead to do some firebending practice, which was cathartic. He'd joined them for breakfast in the dining hall later and even though they typically took their morning meal in silence he could tell they were concerned. Ling sat next to him and after she finished eating, she laid her hand briefly on his shoulder before standing to clear her dishes.

The letter from the Council was not exactly unreasonable or demanding. It was even respectful, or as respectful as politicians could manage to be about such matters, awkwardness notwithstanding. There was no way to use phrases like "the intimate nature of family planning" without coming off sounding like an overbearing aunt. It was the bold invasion of his privacy that Aang found irritating. The assumption that they had a say, the fact that they had gone behind his back and had meetings about his marriage, his family.

The fact that they were right was also troubling.

As if to further make the point, a birth announcement arrived the day after Zuko's letter in a red envelope with gilded gold edges. Along with it was a formal invitation to visit which Aang knew had only been extended to a handful of close friends and family. In the corner was a note in what Aang recognized as Mai's tidy calligraphy.

"Come visit. NOW. He's driving me crazy."

Aang stood in the bedroom reviewing the announcement, smiling faintly. He had come to admire Mai's forthright manner over the years. It was a quality he'd tried to cultivate in himself, especially when it came to diplomatic matters.

Katara was still sleeping. He was starting to get concerned about her and offered to call herbalists, Water Tribe healers, whoever she wanted. She declined. She didn't seem ill, exactly, just run down. She often went to bed early and slept late in the morning. She wasn't eating well. He approached her side of the bed, bearing a bowl of porridge and the announcement. He sat down next to her. She stirred and opened her bleary eyes, smiling faintly up at him.

"Hi," she whispered.

He smiled down at her, "Hello." He held out the bowl, "From the kitchen."

She sat up and took it from him, brow furrowed, "What time is it?"

"After noon. I was on the rota for lunch cleanup and Kosuke pulled me aside and told me to bring this to you. He knows you've been missing breakfast lately and he didn't want you to wait until dinner to eat."

Katara smiled but there was embarrassment in her voice, "That was sweet of him. He didn't have to." Although being singled out for special treatment bothered her, she was touched by the gesture. The Temple kitchen needed to be run like clockwork in order to feed so many people efficiently and in a timely manner, and Aang had chosen Kosuke for the job precisely because of his attention to detail and love of procedure. If anyone noticed a change in her eating habits, it would have been him. Aang sat in silence while Katara ate. When she finished, he held up the announcement between two fingers. Katara's eyes went wide. She set down her bowl and spoon on the bedside table and took the card from him. When she got to Mai's note she laughed.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised that Zuko is the hovering type," she mused.

"Do you feel up to going?" he asked.

Her eyebrows knit together and there was a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at the announcement resting on her lap. She drew in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes." When he gave her a doubtful expression she reached out and squeezed his hand, "I'm all right," she said reassuringly, "Just tired. I wouldn't miss this, anyway."

He nodded and stood, "Do you need me to help you pack?"

Katara considered a moment before standing, "No, I can handle it. But if someone could get some food together for the trip that would be great."

"I'll ask the kitchen when I take your bowl down. How long do you think I should tell Chen and the others we'll be gone?"

She shrugged, "A week?" she guessed. He nodded again. He leaned forward and kissed her, his hand brushing her shoulder. As he left the room with her dishes, Katara reflected how fortunate it was that they'd traveled together for so long. It made packing up and leaving at a moment's notice seem less strange. The desire to travel wasn't exactly overwhelming right now, but Katara knew this was the sort of occasion that would bring all of their friends together, in spite of their busy schedules. She could corner whoever she needed to for some advice. She particularly felt in need of Uncle Iroh's ear and he was likely there already. She glanced around the room, hands on her hips, trying to remember where she put the bag they usually carried their clothes in. The sooner they got moving, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in the Fire Nation with a great deal of fanfare. The citizens were obviously in a celebratory mood. Fire Nation flags hung from balconies and out of windows. Katara was surprised and touched to see that Zuko and Mai instead elected to hang banners representing each Nation at the Palace itself in honor of their visitors. At the center of them, hanging above the main entry, was the banner bearing the Avatar's seal. There was the sound of trumpets as they banked around the Palace, where the stables butted up against the rear wall. She could hear cheering from the crowds in the streets below.

Katara still found all of this daunting and a little embarrassing but Aang always accepted pageantry graciously enough for both of them. Equally disorienting was the fact that Katara now found herself on the receiving end of nearly as much reverential treatment as Aang. She wasn't sure whether this was simply because she was the Avatar's wife or because - as Aang so often suggested - her renown as an accomplished Healer and war hero was spreading. People had certainly heard of her and she didn't think she could ever really get used to being approached by strangers, people she had never met addressing her as if they knew her.

They touched down at the Palace and Appa followed the stable hands, leaving them with barely a glance. A visit to the Fire Nation always meant baths and grooming for him - jobs that the acolytes at the Air Temple were now undertaking but not on such an ostentatious level. A friendly attendant was there to meet them and take them to their room in the guest wing.

Aang always preferred more spartan quarters and Zuko arranged long ago to have one of the apartments stripped down for him. The only indulgence he insisted on providing them was the view; the balcony off of the bedroom looked out over the courtyard, onto the turtleduck pond and ornamental garden. The attendant stood just inside the door.

"I'll notify Lord Zuko that you've arrived," he said, "I'm sure he'll be down presently. In the meantime, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Can you tell me if my brother is here yet?" Katara asked.

The man smiled, "He arrived this morning, as a matter of fact. He is staying in his usual room if you-"

"If you NEEDED to go and find him," Sokka cut in, sidling past the man, "but you don't because he heard trumpets and bison noises so he knew you were here already." Katara laughed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. The attendant bowed, excusing himself. Sokka released his sister and turned to embrace Aang, the two of them pounding each other's backs with brotherly affection.

"How was the trip?" Sokka asked, turning again to face Katara.

"Fine," she said, "What about yours?"

Sokka sighed, "Quiet. So. Quiet. We left the baby with Dad. Suki's taking a nap in our room right now. Actually, is it still a nap if it lasts more than four hours?"

Katara pouted, "I brought presents!" she protested.

Sokka waved her off, "Babies don't even know what presents are. Give them to me, I'll be happier about it than she would be." He reached out to grip Aang's shoulder, suddenly serious, "Did you get my letter? With the grant request from the Water Tribe chefs?"

Katara groaned, "No business! We just GOT here."

"YES business," Sokka replied, "This is FOOD business, the only kind I care about."

Aang grinned, "I got it but I don't understand why. I'm not even part of the restaurant district committee."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "You're the Avatar! You have pull with EVERY committee. Don't let your sea prune bias scare you off. These guys are in for the long haul. Their food is excellent and they have a really solid business plan. TIMELESS Water Tribe cuisine, but some great comfort food, too. Their noodles are so amazing you'll probably be eating them in your next lifetime."

"Noted," Aang said, chuckling.

xXXx

Zuko's private reception room was furnished with soft couches and low tables and a bell summoned attendants from the kitchens. It proved to be an excellent place to catch up. Suki and Ty Lee immediately installed themselves in a corner to talk. Suki hadn't yet returned to training full time with the Kyoshi Warriors and was starting to get antsy under the watchful eye of Sokka and the Water Tribe healers. Zuko hustled Katara off to a pair of armchairs where he had the list of herbs Mai had been given ("I trust our herbalists but I think you could give me a more complete picture, your experience is much more varied than theirs..."). Sokka and Toph - who had only just arrived from Ba Sing Se - were attacking a fruit platter with gusto.

Aang crossed the room and gestured to the empty space on the couch next to Mai.

"Do you mind?"

She gave a small smile and shook her head.

Aang sat and peered over at the tiny bundle in Mai's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Aang hesitated, "Oh, that's all right, I mean...it's been a while since I've..."

"You'd be doing me a favor," Mai joked, "I've been holding her all day and it's getting dull." When he still looked hesitant she sat up and passed the baby off to him before he could stop her.

"Sit back and try to relax a little," she offered, "Don't worry. You're sitting down, you can't drop her."

Aang nodded but still looked unsure. Mai leaned over and tickled the baby's chin.

"Do you think she looks more like me or Zuko?" she asked.

He looked down at the baby again and she stared up at him, silent.

"I..." he squinted, "I'm not sure." He looked up again to find Mai watching him, chin in her hand.

"You know, I've always thought you were a sweet guy but you look even more adorable holding a baby. If that's even possible." Mai delivered this in her typical drawl, sounding dismissive, but Aang knew she must be well aware of the drama surrounding the Council and was grateful for her attempts to reassure him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Look at how she's staring at you," Mai murmured, laughter in her voice. She pointed at her daughter, "She does it to Zuko, too, because of his scar I think. Maybe it's your tattoos. I know they can't really focus at this age but she does seem to respond to contrasting colors."

Aang looked down at the little girl whose gaze was fixed on his face. She was silent, eyes wide.

To his surprise Mai laid her hand on his arm and he looked up at her again, "Try not to worry about the Council."

He gave a weary smile and nodded.

"By the way," Mai said, sounding bored again, "She's not the only one staring."

Aang's eyes swept the room and caught Katara watching him. She smiled and walked over, kneeling to rest her hands gently on his knees. She leaned in to look at the baby.

"She's really lovely," Katara said, "Look at all of that hair already!" She reached over and squeezed Mai's hand, "How are you feeling? Zuko gave me the rundown on your postpartum care, I don't think I could have done a better job myself."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's not as bad as I was expecting and the healers and herbalists have been a big help."

"Sorry, is Sokka asleep?" Aang asked, peering past Katara, "Or should we be concerned?"

Katara glanced over her shoulder to the corner, where Sokka was stretched out on one of the overstuffed couches, "Yeah, as soon as his stomach was full he crashed. I think he was more sleep deprived than he was letting on." She addressed Mai, "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head, "Honestly, what I really need is to get out of here for a little bit."

Ty Lee bounded over, having overheard this, "Yes! Let's go SHOPPING. There's a little store that is selling the most ADORABLE baby clothes." She grasped Mai's hands and pulled her gently to her feet. She gestured to Suki, standing across the room.

"Come on," she called, "We're kidnapping Mai."

Zuko stood hastily, "Are you sure you're all right to-"

"I'll keep an eye on her, Zuko," Katara reassured him.

"We can come along if we-"

"Nope," Katara cut in, "this is a ladies only excursion." She gave Aang a quick kiss and stood, "We'll be back in a couple of hours," she said.

The four of them walked toward the door and Toph cleared her throat as they passed.

"If it's a ladies only excursion I should come, too."

"Seriously?" Aang replied, as Zuko stooped to retrieve his daughter.

"Yeeaah," Toph murmured, sounding a little distracted. "I'll catch you in the morning, Twinkletoes. We can swap horror stories about these dopes we're training." She waved as she trotted out the door to catch up to the group.

In the silence that followed (broken only by Sokka's snoring), Iroh gestured to Aang and Zuko, who followed him into the next room. It was cozier, just a single table with a tea service nearby.

"Let's give Master Sokka some peace and quiet." He patted Aang on the shoulder, "You two have a seat. I'll make tea."

They sat as Iroh arranged cups. None of them spoke for a while. Zuko's daughter dozed in his lap.

"The Council is still waiting for a response from you," he blurted, as if he'd been biting this back all evening.

Aang scowled and shook his head, "What am I supposed to say?" he muttered.

"What does your wife think?" Iroh asked, bringing a steaming teapot to the table.

Aang frowned, "I still haven't told her they contacted me."

Iroh glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow. Aang groaned.

"I don't even know how to bring this up." He gestured vaguely, "I don't want to rush her."

"But you HAVE talked about having kids, right?" Zuko asked.

"We talked about it when we WERE kids, when we first got together. It was never a question." He sighed, "We never talked about timing."

Iroh passed cups to Zuko and Aang in turn then sat back, arms folded across his chest.

"It must be difficult to discuss the future of your Nation without also addressing your loneliness," he offered.

Aang nodded emphatically, "And she knows - Katara knows how much she means to me." his brows knit together in frustration, "I don't want her to think she isn't ENOUGH. I don't want to talk about our children like they're some sort of OBLIGATION."

"Even though they are?" Zuko replied bluntly.

Aang grimaced and sipped his tea.

"Anyway," Zuko said lightly, "this avoidance is typical of you. You can't start your marriage out this way. This is a conversation you should be having with Katara, not us." When Aang didn't respond he continued, "I don't think you're giving Katara enough credit. She'll understand."

xXXx

The shop was blessedly nearly empty. Most business owners tried to close when Zuko and Mai came in so that they could shop in privacy. Both of them always tried to plead their way out of this and it sometimes resulted in uncomfortable situations that left people feeling insulted. Thankfully the woman running this place acquiesced, (there was only a single couple in the shop when they arrived, anyway). Suki and Ty Lee stood nearest Mai, Ty Lee trying to goad her into buying everything pink and Suki trying to talk her out of it. Toph stood nearby, hand on her hip, a small smile on her face as she listened to them.

Katara stopped in her tracks, surprised to see a table of Water Tribe inspired baby clothes. There were little dresses in blue and silver, even edged with fur. Katara touched one of them, smiling faintly.

"Ooooooo," Suki sidled up beside her, "Blue! Mai, buy her one of these. That dark hair of hers would really stand out."

Mai turned to look from across the table and shrugged noncommittally, "I don't know. Won't she be hot in all that fur?"

"It's only on the hems," Katara said, "A real Water Tribe parka would be fully lined. If you ever want one for her for traveling, just let me know. I'm sure anyone back home would love to know the Princess of the Fire Nation was wearing clothes they made."

Mai gave a small smile, "Thank you."

Ty Lee whirled around to face the other girls as well, "Speaking of Water Tribe babies-"

"No one mentioned Water Tribe babies," Toph interrupted.

"WHATEVER," Ty Lee groaned, waving her hand dismissively in Toph's direction, "Katara, when are you and Aang going to start having kids?"

Katara's face burned scarlet and she looked away. Suki laughed.

"Yeah, to be honest we've all kind of been wondering how long it would take," she said.

"It's certainly not for lack of trying, I'm sure," Toph put in.

Suki's eyes went wide, "I KNOW. You should see how he looks at her when he thinks no one notices."

Toph smirked, "It's so obvious I don't even need working eyes."

"Stop, stop!" Katara begged, holding her hands up, "You guys are so embarrassing." When everyone continued staring at her she rolled her eyes, her arms dropping to her sides in defeat, "We haven't really talked about timing. But, I mean, I'm sure he...we haven't exactly been CAREFUL..." Toph let out a bark of laughter.

"Ty Lee," Mai said, coming to Katara's rescue, "Pick whatever of these pink things you think are cutest for me but please don't go overboard."

Ty Lee squealed and dashed to the other side of the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

People in the Fire Nation were very well mannered but even they could not help staring. They still had not fully adjusted to the sight of the Firelord walking the streets alongside the common citizenry but they were making an effort. The sight of the entire gang of them was a decidedly different story. A little boy was standing on the porch with his mother as they passed. He pointed at them before he was shooed inside.

"This is my favorite tea shop - next to mine, of course," Uncle Iroh was saying. Toph walked beside him, her arm hooked through his. Sokka and Zuko followed closely behind, joking about the elderly Earth Kingdom engineer who was heading up their current pet project.

"...and then he said, 'I don't understand these new fashions,'" Sokka said, hunching over and scowling, stroking his beard. Zuko let out a snort of laughter.

Aang and Katara brought up the rear of the group, hand in hand. Neither of them expected to escape work by coming here - in fact, they could not have justified being here for as long as they'd planned if their trip hadn't been to the Fire Nation capitol. It was probably even easier for people to reach them here than at home. Still, Katara was certainly finding their evenings relaxing. They were spending their free time with friends, at nice restaurants listening to Sokka gossip about their colleagues ("I mean, did he understand the OLD fashions?!"). It was a nice change of pace. They only had a couple of days left here and were taking full advantage of the time.

They were currently in one of the poorer, outer sections of the city - 'poorer' by the standards set here was a relative thing, of course - and the side streets were narrow and dimly lit, forcing them to walk two abreast. Katara felt a little self conscious; she had spent a significant amount of time in the Capitol since the end of the war but could not remember ever coming to this part of the city before. It was noisier here than she had expected, more boisterous. Although some of that could be put down to the festival undercurrent still running through the streets, Katara suspected this part of town was not quite as stuffy as the rest of the place.

They rounded a corner, Katara and Aang still walking in companionable silence. It was like the old days, a little; one of those rare moments when it was easy to forget their responsibilities and imagine this was their life, every night. She sighed contentedly and leaned into Aang to bump his shoulder affectionately as they walked, tilting her head a bit to smile up at him. He favored her with a sidelong glance and returned her smile, squeezing her hand gently.

The houses were being steadily replaced with shops. Uncle Iroh pointed out their destination at the end of the block. It was earlier in the evening that he suggested this outing - right after Mai's announcement that she would be staying in that night, complaining of being tired. In reality they all understood Mai had reached her limit of sociability and just wanted a quiet evening at home. Ty Lee and Suki stayed behind as well and Katara suspected they had crept off to the gym for some late night training the moment Sokka was out of sight.

Uncle Iroh led them around the back of the shop, to a secluded entrance off of an alley. A porch wrapped around the outside of the building and he mounted the steps to the door, where he knocked four times. As if she had been waiting for him, a teenage girl slid the door open and bowed.

"General Iroh!" She positively beamed at him, "It's so good to see you! My father has been complaining all night that no one in this town knows how to play Pai Sho. He must know you're here."

Iroh chuckled and turned to gesture to the group behind him, as if the Fire Lord himself needed an introduction, "This is my nephew and some of our very dear friends. Do you have a quiet room here in the back for us?"

She nodded and stepped back to make room for them to enter, "The room at the very end of the hall is open tonight, in fact. Last door on the right, as you know."

xXXx

The six of them spent a half hour in the suite sipping tea and chatting. They sat or knelt on the floor, crowded around the table together. Iroh wanted updates from everyone and it was easy enough for them to fill in gaps for each other since their day to day lives were so intertwined by politics, even across distances. He particularly wanted to hear about Toph and the progress she was making in training metalbenders, which was proving to be laborious.

It had been hard, being apart. After all the time spent together traveling and during the initial stages for the reunification, the fact that they'd been forced to scatter their little family was trying. Katara hoped they could all find a place in the city when it was finished, but the conversation between Toph and Uncle Iroh was putting a damper on this fantasy. Although they lived in the same city, Toph had been too busy to see him in the weeks leading up to his departure for the Fire Nation.

Things were just beginning to take a turn toward nostalgia when the shop owner entered and made off with Iroh, as predicted, for a game of Pai Sho.

None of them were in a particular hurry to leave, however, and stayed behind. Katara was a little disappointed at missing a chance to corner Uncle Iroh. All the same, she was content to relax lazily against Aang, his arm draped across her shoulders. Already started down the track of reminiscing, Sokka had just brought up Ember Island - which was safe and light enough territory where war heroes were concerned - when there was a knock at the door. Not the door they had entered, but the private en-suite door that lead out onto a patio with street access. Katara was the closest and stood to answer it.

A messenger stood outside. He bowed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am," he said, "I have a message for the Avatar."

Aang joined her at the door and the boy bowed again.

"Good evening, sir. The Earth Kingdom calls for an assembly of The Council of Nations tomorrow midday at the Palace. They extend a formal request for the presence of the Air Nomads."

"Thank you," Katara said. He gave a tight nod and jogged away, up the street.

Aang turned, glaring, to Zuko, "Did you know about this?"

Zuko sighed, "Yes. Obviously. It's MY Palace."

"Why are they asking us to meet NOW? They know it's terrible timing."

"It's because they know we're both here," Zuko said with a shrug, "You know how it is."

"But ALREADY?" Aang asked.

Katara crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you mean? The last Council meeting was months ago."

Aang massaged his temples, eyes pinched shut, "Yeah," he muttered.

"All right," Zuko said, standing, "Let's go. Sokka, come on."

"Where?" Aang asked irritably.

"To get a DRINK," Zuko replied. Sokka was on his feet instantly. Aang scowled.

"We're in a tea shop."

"We are going to a BAR where there is ALCOHOL," Zuko explained.

"But I don't even-"

"I don't care!" Zuko cut off Aang's protests and strode toward the door, catching his wrist in his hand as he went and pulling him forward. Sokka followed behind and gave Aang a shove, marching him along.

"Don't wait up, sis!" he called merrily over his shoulder. He closed the door behind them. Katara stared in stunned silence.

"What was THAT about?" she wondered aloud.

Toph gave a derisive scoff, "You mean Aang? He's just mad at the Council for requesting that you become an airbender babymaking machine."

"WHAT?"

Toph put her feet up on the table, "Yeah, he got a letter from them about a week ago asking when you two were going to start cranking out kids. He was pretty upset." She scratched her cheek, "It's probably what the Council meeting is about."

"They wouldn't...the last meeting was months ago!" she repeated, "It can't JUST be about - about that."

Toph shook her head, "The last meeting AANG was at was months ago. They've been meeting behind his back since then."

Katara felt sick, "Why didn't he TELL me?" she snapped, throwing her hands up, "And how do YOU know about all of this?"

"I just hear things!" Toph said defensively. She sat up and shrugged, "He probably doesn't want you to feel pressured. You know what a softie he is." When Katara didn't respond she added, "It's none of their business, anyway."

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut, "I wish I could agree with you but it's the Council of Nations so it actually is." She opened her eyes and sat down across from Toph, chin in her hand.

"Why don't you just tell him you're pregnant so that he can stop freaking out?" Toph asked bluntly.

Katara gaped at her, open mouthed. She started to respond but the words stuck in her throat. She shook her head.

"How?" she finally managed.

Toph grinned, looking pleased with herself, "You're walking weird sometimes, like you're worried you're going to knock it loose or something. Suki did it for the first couple of weeks, too."

"You haven't said anything to anyone, have you?"

Toph waved her off, "Of course not. Like I said, it's between you two. I was kind of sorry I figured it out, actually. I would rather have found out from you guys." Katara smiled weakly. "So why haven't you told him?" she pressed.

Katara rested her forehead on her arms, folded on the tabletop. She groaned softly and her voice came out muffled.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell him. He'll be over the moon about it, you know he will. What's the problem?"

Katara turned her head and stared at her friend without saying anything for a moment. She hadn't vocalized this to anyone yet. These things were somehow always easier with Toph. Maybe it was her blindness that made her seem less judgmental and easier to be honest with, like whispering to someone in the dark. She sighed, cheek still pressed to her arm.

"I'm scared, Toph," she said, her voice low, "I love Aang, I want to have children with him. I've imagined it so many times. And now that it's actually happening...shouldn't I be so excited that I'm telling anyone who will listen?"

Toph shook her head, "I don't think so. You know everyone - really everyone - is going to be curious. I don't blame you for being nervous. Anyone would be." She leaned forward on her elbows. She was smiling but there was a little sadness in it, "You'll be a great mom, Katara. You took such good care of all of us when we were kids."

Katara smiled, "You used to tease me about that."

"Maybe I was jealous," Toph said, frowning, "You don't just act like that out of nowhere. You have to learn it from your own mom first." She smirked, "Besides, you have all of us. I would be delighted to imbue the next generation of Air Nomads with as many earthbender traits as I can."

Katara reached across the table and squeezed her friend's hand, "Thanks, Toph," she said.

"Don't mention it." She stood, brushing her hair from her face, "Let's get you back to the Palace so you can put your feet up or eat some pickles or whatever the hell it is pregnant ladies have to do."

xXXx

The Firelord, The Avatar and his Water Tribe Envoy walked into a bar. All conversation ceased for a moment. When it picked up again it was quieter. There was awkward laughter. A woman stood near the front door, talking in low tones to a young waitress. When she saw them she sent the girl away and smiled in their direction. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and elaborately decorated with pins and combs, greying at the temples.

"Lord Zuko," she bowed, clearly unsurprised to see him. She craned her neck to peer behind him and then looked to him again, her face theatrically pouty, "General Iroh isn't with you tonight!"

Zuko smiled, the source of their familiarity instantly exposed, "I brought The AVATAR, isn't that good enough?"

The woman dismissed this with a wave of her hand, "He's married, what do I want with him?" She gave a good natured smile, "If you gentlemen will follow me."

She led them to a small room in the back corner of the place, shielded with sliding screens. The dark table was inlaid with a blond wood lotus flower, the floor littered with soft, indigo pillows. They sat and the woman left them.

"The White Lotus?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded, "Uncle told her it was all right if I used their table," he said, referring to the owner, "They've been coming here for ages, since her parents ran the place. I think she's related to Jeong Jeong somehow."

The woman returned with a tray. She set a teapot, a bottle of rice wine and three cups on the table.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she said. She gave another small bow and left again.

Sokka portioned out cups for himself and for Zuko. Aang stared at the steam rising out of the teapot, bending it back and forth with his index finger, chin on his fist.

"You're sulking like a child," Zuko admonished him.

Sokka stopped, cup midway to his mouth, "Can you hear yourself?" he asked. Aang smirked but Zuko ignored them both and continued.

"What are you going to tell them tomorrow?" he asked.

Sokka had already swallowed his drink, "He shouldn't have to tell them anything," he said.

Aang sat up, "Does EVERYONE know about this?" he asked, dismayed.

"Toph told me," Sokka replied with a shrug. Aang groaned. "You don't have to tell them anything," he repeated firmly.

"Don't encourage him," Zuko said. Sokka leaned back against a pillow. He gestured to Aang with his free hand.

"Look, he's winning brother-in-law points here," he held his hand up defensively, palm out, "I agree with him."

Zuko snorted, "You would. Katara is a grown woman. She doesn't need you looking out for her on this. She can make her own decisions." When Aang said nothing, Zuko sighed, frustration evident in his tone, "You've only been here a couple of days and this is already the second time I've had this conversation with you."

Aang frowned, "And now I know why. You could have told me they were going to request a meeting instead of letting them ambush me with it."

Zuko softened a bit but went on, "The Council can't FORCE you to do anything. Just tell them you appreciate their concern and we can move on with our lives."

"But I DON'T appreciate it," Aang replied, unable to keep the petulance out of his voice, "I know I'm the last airbender. I'm the only airbender living at an AIR TEMPLE. I don't need them to remind me."

Zuko shook his head, "Just be a proper politician this one time and LIE. Tell them what they want to hear. It's just one sentence, it doesn't matter if it's sincere or not. No one cares."

"I care," Aang muttered.

Silence fell between them. Sokka fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. Zuko looked down at the table, frowning. Aang took the empty cup from the center of the table, more to have something to do with his hands than anything else. Finally he addressed Sokka.

"How did you and Suki decide when to start having kids?"

Sokka scratched his head, "Honestly, it kind of just happened. We both knew we wanted to at some point but we didn't really talk about when."

Aang looked to Zuko who shook his head.

"You don't want my advice, I'm the Firelord. Mai and I barely even discussed it. As far as my advisers were concerned, the sooner we had children the better. They say public morale is better when there's an heir to the throne." he took a sip of his rice wine, "Besides, is there EVER going to be a good time? For any of us?"

Aang looked down at his empty teacup, rolling it idly between his hands. He sighed.

"Are you guys nervous? About raising kids?" Before they could respond he added, "I mean, you both have people you can go to if you need advice. I never even knew my parents but even if I had..." his brows knit together in frustration, "I never really had a dad. I don't know if I know how to BE one."

"You've taken good care of Momo!" Sokka offered hopefully.

"Momo eats bugs," Zuko deadpanned. He turned to Aang, "Listen, no one really knows how to do this." He gestured to his face, "It's not like I had a great example, either. I think it's pretty safe to say we're all worried we're going to screw it up. But if it makes you feel any better you can borrow my Uncle if you need to. He's given me great advice so far." He slid his cup toward Sokka for a refill, "Thanks for warning me to hide Mai's daggers when her water broke, by the way."

Sokka poured his drink, "Yeah, you only need to make that mistake once."

xXXx

Katara woke and wasn't sure why. She was momentarily disoriented until she remembered they were in the guest wing at Zuko's palace. Aang was pulling back the blankets to get into bed. She rolled over as he stretched out beside her.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right," she replied.

He slid his arm across her waist and they lay there together in darkness. Katara was about to fade into sleep again when he whispered her name.

"Hmmm?"

He didn't speak again for a moment and she wondered if he was asleep already. Finally he said, "I love you."

Slightly more awake now and sensing something in his tone she whispered, "Is everything okay?"

He kissed her on the forehead, avoiding answering.

"Something is bothering you," she said quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah, but it's nothing. Politics. Don't worry about it, go back to sleep."

"I always worry about you," she murmured, stifling a yawn, "It's my job."

She could hear him smiling when he replied, "You can have time off when you're unconscious."

"Thanks, boss," she mumbled, "Sokka didn't drink too much, did he?"

"Funny you should ask," he drawled, now sounding a bit sleepy himself.

Katara groaned, rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see, "Zuko shouldn't be allowed to pick up the check."

Now he was yawning, "You can thank the White Lotus, actually. I don't think it would have mattered much either way. They're celebrating, I don't think anyone could blame them."

She spoke without thinking, "I hope they didn't bore you too much with New Dad Talk." As soon as this sentence left her mouth she regretted it. He took a moment to respond.

"No," he finally said, his voice quiet. Knowing what she now knew about his irritation over the Council she felt even more guilty keeping her pregnancy from him. She opened her mouth to tell him, closed it again. The moment passed. She scooted closer to him and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see the outline of his face. This question dovetailed so closely to her own thoughts that she wondered at it, wondered if he knew. Toph was his earthbending teacher, after all. She licked her lips.

"I'm fine."

He dragged his fingertips down her spine and traced circles idly on the small of her back. She laughed when she realized why he was really asking.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked.

"Only to me," she reassured him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aang shifted in the high backed chair. Zuko told him once that Shin preferred they meet in formal rooms like this because Aang couldn't sit on the floor. Shin thought this would leave him off balance and uncomfortable and that was how he preferred his fellow diplomats.

They launched immediately into discussion of the letter they'd sent. The secretary took notes in the corner, his quill scratching out neat shorthand. It was even more awkward - if that were truly possible - to hear it read aloud.

Aang had found Council meetings challenging from the beginning. He was not particularly given to subterfuge and double meanings, things that seemed baked into international politics. Zuko had grown up in this world and found it no more or less disturbing than any other aspect of being a monarch. It seemed such a small thing. Tell them he appreciated their concern, tell them he would keep them advised. But bringing a sense of openness and honesty to these relationships had been important to him from the start. Sorting out how to deal with this in a skillful manner was proving more difficult than anticipated.

They had reviewed the letter almost entirely at this point. The Earth Kingdom Representative was talking.

"As we indicated at the conclusion of our message to you-"

Aang frowned, looking down at the copy of the letter they'd provided him. "Yeah, I meant to ask about that. 'Possible alternatives'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It simply means that if you and your wife are unable to produce children who are airbenders, there is the possibility of employing surrogate mothers. There are women - non benders - who have offered their assistance."

Aang just stared, unsure he'd heard correctly. He turned slowly toward Zuko for confirmation. Zuko shook his head.

"I told him not to," he muttered.

Aang let out a mirthless laugh. He could picture them discussing this without him and anger twisted into a lump in his throat. He wondered what they'd told the women who 'offered their assistance' and was mortified. Aang met Shin's eyes again. The older man looked like he regretted even bringing this up but was trying to remain dignified; clearly this was an idea that had looked better on paper.

"We are merely suggesting that-"

"Just-" Aang held his hand out, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, "Don't. I can't even -" he balled his hands into fists on the table, realized he was doing it and relaxed them. He pressed his palms against the polished wood surface and knew he would leave sweaty hand prints when he lifted them, knew everyone else at the table would notice. They noticed everything.

"The Council means no disrespect, Avatar Aang," Iluq said, attempting valiantly to smooth the whole thing over. "We simply wanted to discuss every possible option and have answers ready for you."

The conference room fell silent. It felt suffocating and cramped. The tension in his neck and shoulders was creeping up, the start of a headache prickling along the base of his skull. He wished he and Katara were home in the South and suddenly Aang ached with homesickness. He missed the familiarity of the Temple: the wide, open spaces, the susurration of robes in the morning when everyone was silent, the smell of incense, sitting in the shrine room with the Acolytes. In the past when he felt homesickness it was for the days before the war, before his people were gone. For the first time he could remember, he missed the Temple as it was today. In the same instant, it struck him that although he and Katara had made a home there, they couldn't have done it without the Acolytes serving as the backbone.

In the early days, life in the renovated Temple had been difficult. He never would have expected to find himself in the position of being the senior teacher there, let alone to people who needed guidance on the very basics of Air Nomad culture. Trying to figure out how they fit into the tapestry of the history of his people was a complex issue. He doubted he would ever completely untangle it. It would have been easy to question their motives, to lose his patience with them, and in the beginning he had at times. Today he was proud of them. They were so genuine and earnest and often he had to remind himself that he should be a mirror to them. He had to reflect that honesty and respect outward, too.

If something happened to him right now, they would be all that was left. Once this would have made him profoundly sad. Now it gave him the reassurance that he didn't have to carry the legacy of his people alone. He took a deep breath, let it out as a sigh. He folded his hands on the table. Everyone else watched him, waiting.

"I understand the Council's concern. I'll discuss it with my wife. In the meantime, I want you all to rest assured. I'm working with the Air Acolytes to preserve Air Nomad culture, but also to amass and maintain a library of whatever training tools and texts we can locate." The last part wasn't strictly true - it had been occurring naturally already but not in an organized way. He would send word ahead of his departure from the Fire Nation to schedule a meeting about it with the senior acolytes.

Shin nodded, eager now for the meeting to be over. "And they will help you hold these things in trust until such time as they can be passed on," he offered. He made a note on his paperwork without waiting for Aang's response, "That's fine, then."

They ended with perfunctory remarks, tabling pending business until their next meeting. Shin excused himself the moment they voted to close. Iluq followed quickly behind. Zuko and Aang sat at the table together side by side, neither of them looking at each other. Aang ran his hand over his head absently, breathing slowly through his nose.

"So," Zuko offered, "Firebending practice?"

"Yes," Aang replied.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the last night of their visit.

Aang and Katara were leaving first thing in the morning. Sokka and Suki were planning on sleeping in and leaving at midday. With Zuko and Mai's daughter asleep in her nursery (monitored by a nanny), this party was a bit more boisterous than the first. Sokka, Suki and Toph had gotten into the rice wine. Aang was engrossed in one of Ty Lee's circus stories (Mai had heard it a dozen times but was listening again, anyway).

Katara caught Uncle Iroh's eye from across the room where he was talking to Zuko. As soon as she knew she had his attention, she walked out onto the balcony.

Outside, she stood looking out at the Fire Nation Capitol. It was lovely at sunset. The oranges and reds fell across the ubiquitous metal surfaces, the entire city reflecting the sunset back toward the sky, equal parts defiance and adulation. The railing she leaned against was warm from the sun, like it was alive. She smiled and it was bittersweet. The Fire Nation was beautiful.

"Sifu Katara, what are you doing out here alone?"

Iroh was standing in the doorway. She was relieved he had gotten the hint.

"I just needed some air," she said, playing along. "Do you...do you have a minute?"

He smiled and joined her at the railing, "Many of them." They looked toward the horizon together and stood in silence briefly.

"How much longer are you staying?" she asked.

"A few more days. Ms. Beifong has graciously agreed to accompany me for the return trip and she needs to return to Ba Sing Se before the week is out."

"Oh." Katara licked her lips, hesitating. "I'm pregnant," she blurted. He turned his head to look at her, surprised. He must have sensed her inner turmoil because he waited for her to continue. "Sorry, I just..." she drummed her fingers against the metal, "I haven't told him yet. Aang." She frowned, biting the inside of her cheek.

"What's troubling you?" he asked, turning to face her fully.

She bit her lip, brow furrowed. "What if none of our children are airbenders?" Her final, most real concern voiced, Katara felt a tightness in her chest. She folded her arms across her midsection protectively without realizing it.

"Ah." Iroh gazed out at the city again, "Well, all forms of Bending were learned in the beginning. I think no matter what the future holds for your family, airbending will never truly disappear." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye when she didn't respond, "But this isn't really what concerns you, is it?"

She shook her head.

"I know we can't repopulate the Air Nomads, just the two of us. It's just...I want him to have that hope. I don't want him to be alone any more." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she huffed out a frustrated breath, "And then I heard about how even the Council of Nations is concerned about it. It's like EVERYONE is counting on me." She swiped at her eyes, "And it's not fair that I have to worry about what the Council of Nations thinks, I wish I weren't." She folded her arms across her chest, "I wish I could consult past Avatars' WIVES like Aang consults past Avatars."

Iroh chuckled, "The Avatar's return to us, the end of the war, the future of his Nation, all of this has created a storm of excitement and interest around him. You are alongside him in the eye of that storm now. One needs no spiritual insight to understand this." The old man laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I think you knew this before you married him and you would not have if you did not have the necessary strength to deal with it." He patted her shoulder and withdrew his hand.

"I knew," she agreed, "but I guess I didn't expect to feel so...isolated?"

"Hmm. It's interesting you put it that way. It occurs to me that in many ways what you are experiencing now is what your husband has felt every day since he was a child." He paused to allow this to sink in. Katara was a little embarrassed she hadn't drawn this distinction from the very start. "He is uniquely equipped to help you," Iroh added.

"Because he's the Avatar or because it's his baby?" she joked.

Iroh shook his head, "I think these things will matter less than you expect where his counsel is concerned. He is an extremely compassionate young man and his training gives him a particularly keen insight. He will understand, probably better than anyone else could, but apart from that: it is not in his nature to judge you for your feelings, either."

She smiled, a little sadly, nodding again. Iroh nodded as well and wagged a finger at her.

"If you focus too intently on what MAY be, you will lose track of what really is happening NOW. And I know this: there is cake inside, and we cannot enjoy it if we are standing out here."

She laughed softly and turned to face him, "Thank you," she said, "for everything." She embraced him briefly, wishing she could fully express how much the conversation meant to her.

"I am very happy for you both," he said quietly.

xXXx

The trip home was quiet.

xXXx

It was evening, dark outside. Aang was in the audience room. When they were home, he took this time for solitary meditation daily but welcomed acolytes to come to him for advice, for counsel. Katara had seen them many times, waiting, hesitating in the hallway. There were three young men there now, two sitting in meditation themselves, one pacing slowly. She knew immediately during her conversation with Iroh that this was the best time to tell him, the best time to confess what she'd been feeling. They'd returned home from their visit just that morning; Aang spent the day catching up on whatever work had not followed them to the Fire Nation. She was busy preparing for an upcoming visit from fellow waterbenders seeking healing instruction. They had not seen each other since the noon meal. Katara pressed her lips together, her mouth a tight line. A young acolyte - probably only sixteen - was acting as gatekeeper, sitting alongside the door. She stood when Katara approached and bowed.

"Master Katara," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "What brings you here?"

Katara fidgeted, unsure of the proper way to phrase her request. Finally she responded, "I'm here to speak with Avatar Aang."

Surprise flashed across the girl's features but she recovered quickly, "This will be interesting for him," she said, "He'll begin taking visitors shortly but I'll send you in last if you don't mind. You can have a seat if you like." She gestured to an empty cushion.

Katara sat, resting back on her heels, hands folded in her lap. She tried to collect her thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there before the girl began summoning them forward. The acolytes were sent in one at a time, whispered instructions given before the door was opened to admit them. The first young man was inside very briefly, a matter of minutes. The second took much longer. Once the final acolyte was dismissed - still looking troubled but much calmer about it - the girl gestured to Katara. She stood, surprised at how nervous she felt. This was new territory for her and she wasn't sure what to expect. Some of this must have been outwardly obvious because the girl smiled reassuringly.

"When you go in, sit on the cushion across from him, facing him. Let him speak first." Katara nodded. "Don't worry," she added.

She opened the door carefully and stepped aside, allowing Katara to enter.

Aang was alone in the audience chamber, lit by torchlight and candles. His eyes were closed. There was an open archway to his right, leading out onto a veranda and an unobstructed view of the mountain side. Katara crossed the room and sat on the cushion opposite him, mirroring his posture. She did her best to slow her breathing, even it out. Now that she was actually in the room with him she felt calmer. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax.

They sat there together in silence for a while. When she finally opened her eyes again, his were open as well. He laid his hands palms down on his thighs and smiled softly.

"Hello," he said, his voice low.

She smiled back, "Hi," she replied, somewhat shyly.

He shifted side to side, adjusting his posture, and closed his eyes again. She regarded him in silence. If he was concerned or confused about why she was there he didn't show it. Shadows flickered across his face. The place smelled of incense, the same smell that so often clung to his skin when he climbed into bed with her. She could see why so many of the acolytes prized this experience, the opportunity to come and sit with him, to lay their problems, however small, before the well of timeless knowledge inside him. He seemed truly old, suddenly, and in a rare moment of unbiased insight she could see him as others saw him, not as her husband or her friend. It was difficult for her to see beyond the Aang she knew most of the time, but here he was: the Avatar, the last airbender alive in the world, sitting in this room lit only with open flames. She felt strangely exposed, like the first time they had seen each other naked.

"What do you want to say?" he asked.

This question was at once so broad and so basic she was stymied momentarily. She frowned.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you that you're amazing."

He opened one eye briefly to smile at her, "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but why did you need an audience to tell me that?"

"I..." she hesitated, "When I was growing up, we would sit around the fire and tell stories about you. We didn't know who you were or where you'd gone but we would talk about you. And I had this picture in my mind of who the Avatar was. When I finally met you, you weren't who I'd imagined at all. You were just this adorable little kid and I remember that even though I never doubted you, sometimes I was scared for you. I felt sorry for you. You'd been through so much and you were under so much pressure and you were so YOUNG." She sighed, "I don't know how you came through it so well."

He opened his eyes again, "I had all of you," he said.

She shook her head, frustrated, "But none of us really understood. How could we have? You lost everything and then the entire world expected you to be strong enough to carry the rest of us. You must worry so much, and you take all of it in stride so well. And I never really understood HOW well until recently. And it's amazing. That's all."

"Katara," he murmured, his concern now evident, "what's all of this about?"

She took a deep breath, "Toph told me about the letter from the Council."

He frowned and his shoulders sagged a bit, "I'm sorry. I should have told you." He shook his head, "I just want this to happen in our own time and not because some..." he trailed off, his gaze dropping to the floor beside her, "It's not fair to you, that's all. This should be about what WE want, not about..."

"...everyone else?" she offered, smiling sympathetically.

He nodded.

She took a deep breath, "Aang," she said, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes snapped back up to hers and he stared at her, stunned.

"I knew for sure a couple of days before our trip," she began, launching in before he could respond, "I wanted to tell you right away but," she looked away, trying to pare down everything she had been experiencing, "I was embarrassed about how conflicted I felt. I know our lives can never really be like other people's lives, I thought I was ready for that. We're going to be parents and that's scary enough without the whole world watching. I need..." There were tears in her eyes and her voice wavered when she spoke next, her heart hammering in her chest, "I'm not sure how to deal with this and I was hoping you could help me figure it out." He didn't respond and she bit her lip. She was used to contemplative silences from him but right now she didn't think she could stand it. She wiped at her eyes, "Please say something," she begged.

He rose to his knees to lean forward, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. When they separated, he kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She tucked her head under his chin, pressing her hands to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady against her palms. Her tension ebbed away, as if he were willing this through sheer proximity. After a moment he pulled away from her, gripping her shoulders. He sat back on his heels so that they were at eye level.

"What if none of our children are airbenders?" she whispered, afraid even voicing the question would be devastating.

Aang took her hands. She was surprised and reassured to see that he was smiling. "Our children will be who they are no matter how other people feel," he said.

Her voice came out small, "I'm only worried about how you feel."

He blinked, his grin faltering. "Katara...is that what this is about?" She nodded and he squeezed her hands. He looked down, his brow furrowed a bit, lost in thought. "Listen," he said finally, meeting her eyes again, his voice low, "When you found me, I had almost nothing. I had Appa. I had my glider and the clothes on my back. If you hadn't been there for me to lean on, I don't know what would have happened. You've been there for me ever since that first moment and you've saved me, so many times. You gave me hope." He shrugged, "You're my best friend." He released her hands and reached out, let his fingertips rest on her abdomen, "I could never be disappointed in a child we made," he said, "Never."

She nodded and threw her arms around his neck, a single, relieved sob escaping her. He slid one of his arms around her waist but one of his hands remained between them, his palm pressed against her midsection.

"How did you know for sure?" he whispered in her ear.

Katara felt giddiness well up inside of her, unexpectedly. She backed away from him a bit and Aang let his hands rest on her knees. She pulled the water from the skin on her belt, holding it over her abdomen. When she'd found it, she reached out with her right hand, her left still holding the water in place. She took hold of Aang's wrist and guided his hand to lay over hers. He closed his eyes and his eyebrows knit together and for a disappointing moment she realized he might not be able to experience this as acutely as she could. He cleared his throat and then swallowed, opening his eyes.

"Can you feel it?" she whispered.

He nodded wordlessly and she felt herself blush though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Katara," he finally managed, awestruck, "that's..." He swallowed again convulsively. He pulled away so that she could return the water to the skin, running his hand over his head in that nervous, unconscious way he always had. As soon as she secured the water, he leaned forward to embrace her again, pulling her into a crushing hug. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him just as tightly.

"I've never felt anything like that before," he murmured. The excitement in his voice ran through her. She backed away just enough to kiss him again and felt him smile against her lips.

"This is the best audience I've ever had," he said.

She held back laughter, a little embarrassed for forgetting where they were. When she sat back he grew serious again, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Did you come here tonight just to tell me all of this? Or did you actually want my advice?"

"Both, I guess," she admitted, "Is...is that weird?"

He shook his head, then resumed his relaxed meditation posture. She did the same and he scooted his cushion closer so that their knees were touching. She looked into his grey eyes, waiting. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly before he answered.

"You have to accept that the pressure you feel is not external. Whatever you feel, it's all coming from within. You have to let it go. These things are beyond your control, anyway." He closed his eyes and she did the same.

"Picture what you're hoping for," he said quietly.

Katara HAD pictured this, plenty of times: Aang, older and surrounded by children, all in Air Nomad robes.

"You have to let it go, Katara," he said gently. "Nothing in this life is permanent and the fantasies we create, the stories we tell ourselves - even the goods ones - we construct those things to fill that uncertainty. You have to face the future without fear."

She frowned, "I wish this were as easy for me as it is for you."

He opened his eyes to make sure she hadn't, smiled sadly even though she couldn't see. "Why do you think I know this exercise so well?

"Hold that image in your mind for a moment but then let it drop away, see the emotions behind it. None of those feelings are WRONG. You shouldn't feel like you have to hide them from anyone, even yourself." Her brow furrowed as he watched her and he felt a tug of sympathy for her, of sadness. No wonder she had been so quiet, so exhausted.

He sighed, guilt stabbing through him. Katara knew what marrying him meant but still she'd done it; the strength of the love that must have required awed him. But nothing he could have said would have truly prepared her and he wished he had known what she was going through right away. He wished he could have stood with her and braced her when the weight of the future slammed into her.

Aang closed his eyes and let go of his regret. He'd done it enough times. He reached out and took Katara's hands.

"Focus on this moment. You're sitting here in this room. You're breathing. With me."


End file.
